Code Geass Lelouch x Anya
by dddggg
Summary: Requested story. Lelouche and Anya Alstreim go out on a date, then later have an intersting end to the date. Very lemon. Mature content warning. Maybe later chapters will be added.


Lelouch was sitting at an outdoor table in the courtyard of his dorms at Ashford Acadamy. The table was under a cloth canopy so sitting there was nice as it also offered a view of the East side of the dorms that would be on reserve for big outdoor events.

It was empty now so there was just the pleasant view of green that almost met with the blue sky. As such, the smell of well-maintained grass would come on the noon breeze. His school uniform was in perfect order as was the rest of him. While most people would get caught up on the great and secluded area this time of day when nobody would be around. Lelouch was looking at it a different way.

_This would be the perfect place to take me out silently... if there were a sniper, they would have a clear shot at me... Nobody would know why a student at Ashford Academy was assassinated..._

While on the outside he presented a student holding a possible love letter... A letter that asked him to come here at this time. Inside, he was calculating the various escape routes he could take...

_But she would come with a Nightmare frame if it was her... I'd probably be starring down her Mordred and that would be that... Maybe I could negotiate with her... but if I can't look her in the eye I..._

"You came." A soft voice said from behind him. Anya Alstreim was there with a bored expression on her face. She had light pink hair tied up in a ponytail that had thick strands of hair falling next to her face, it also created bangs on her forehead that hung neatly trimmed above her half-opened red eyes.

As usual, she was wearing a black crop-top with a golden crest of the Britainnian Military placed in the center of it, He tried to hide his disdain for it. On top of that, she was wearing a white vest-like garment that has a collar pointing outwards, the back of her cloak was cut out to reveal her lower back, before joining back together above her hips, and splitting into two different leaf-like shapes and ending just below her knees. Lelouch wondered why a girl of only fifteen would dress in such a revealing manner.

_Why is the way she has dressed the first thing I think of? This girl is my enemy... and if she knows who I am, who I REALLY am..._

But his eyes also drifted to her white shorts held up by a brown belt around her narrow waist. She wore black boots that were cut below her knee caps, with pink socks that reach her bottom thighs, again his eyes held there a bit longer. As he looked he noticed bands of leather that encircle her leg above her socks. Her black gloves that were cut off at her elbows were nice but, a red tattoo on her upper left arm, bearing a likeness to the one on her shirt again made Lelouch feel unfavorable.

"Of course, I came... with such a well-written note... how could I not?" He was being sarcastic, the note was written simply as a date, time and set of coordinates... here. A computer might have written a better-clandestine letter. Had the letter not been signed, or an actual love letter, he would have ignored it. But he was curious about what The Kight of Six would have to say to him.

"So Anya Alstreim, what is this about?" He took a step back getting ready to use his Geass power on her if necessary. This girl was the Knight of Six, and a girl Lelouch always had trouble reading. To say he felt a bit uncomfortable around her was putting it odd as he also had a nagging feeling familiarity with her as well, though he knew not why.

"Hold on..." She said before reaching behind her...

_CRAP! She's going for a weapon! I..._

But she only took out her phone and took a picture of the open field that Lelouch was admiring just moments earlier. She then flipped her phone shut and returned it to her side pocket.

"Sorry, I wanted to remember that... Anyway, the note was to get you here." She answered with about as much emotion as a cat. He scowled slightly but kept the tone in his voice friendly, as he did not know her intentions.

"I wanted to ask you out... Lelouch, will you go out with me?" She said, her red eyes looking at him intently but still passively. He took in what she said almost immediately, her body language gave off no indication she was hiding anything, but her body language didn't really convey much as she never changed her upright girlish walking stance.

"A date? As in... a romantic outing?" He asked, taken a bit by surprise. Still, this was the best outcome he could have hoped for... she still thought he was a normal student... probably. he pretended to be a bit flustered as most boys his age might be when asked out by a girl, but there was no change in her demeanor. She simply stood there waiting for his reply.

"Yes, a... romantic date, that is what I am requesting." She said nodding and looking at her pink phone for just a second.

_Damn, I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit she was my type... not that sex ever really mattered to me._

Still, his eyes made another pass at her revealing outfit and she smiled. A gust of wind flew past them carrying the same smell of grass. It blew her and his own hair in it's direction. Lelouch pushed his hair back alongside his head in a slightly dramatic fashion then smiled, acting like he was trying to act cool.

He briefly fantasized about seeing her naked and blushing... just seeing her blushing and acting embarrassed would be a bigger turn-on than her naked...

_Damnit! Why am I thinking about her like this?_

"Sure Anya, I would like that... did you have a place in mind?" He wondered if this still might be some... more elaborate plan to capture him, but his instincts were telling him this was all she really wanted. She nodded and fished out her phone again, opened it up, clicked it a few times then turned it around so that Lelouch could see it.

"Eh? What's that a beach resort? Oh, it's the beach resort Clovis built..." he said recognizing it after a bit.

"Yes, I... like the beach," she honestly fessed. Somehow her saying that seemed cute, but he just smiled and bowed politely.

_There is no real reason I would turn her down... plus she is cute when she'd not causing international incidents._

"Very well, Anya Alstreim, I Lelouch Lamperouge, will accompany you to the beach resort as a romantic date..." Even the way he said so officially seemed to suit her fine as she just punched in some numbers into her phone with a slightly focused look on her face, like someone who wanted to remember a question on a test.

Her silence became a tad awkward so he decided to speak.

"Then, is this weekend okay with you? I... actually have nothing to do so..." He realized it was true! Living a double life seldom meant you had time to yourself... but it would seem the stars aligned for them this weekend as both Lelouch and ZERO had the weekend off.

"Okay, I won't forget." She said with a determined nod and tapping her phone with her thumb again before returning it back to her pocket with the grace and speed afforded to a trained soldier.

"I will arrange my own transportation... so we can just meet there." She said before simply turning around and walking away. He simply stood thinkign how odd this had been... but it was normal for a boy his age to date, so it would do to further his cover as a normal student at Ashford Academy.

Without much more thought to the matter, Lelouch left to return to his studies and planning. The next three days were more or less uneventful. Then, on the day before the date, he received a text from Anya.

"Meet me by the entrance at 11." He sneered a bit at the number but knew she wasn't the type to take cheap shots like that so he left it at face value.

The next day, he was waiting at the main entrance lobby like she asked when she walked up right on time. She was still wearing the same outfit that she wore at school, he thought that was a tad odd but as a knight, perhaps she felt better in a type of "uniform".

"You remembered," he teased, though he had no idea how literal she took that phrase.

"I said I would not forget, so I... anyway, I would like to change," she said looking around at all the easygoing people and their relaxed beachwear. Lelouch nodded. He was already changed in swim trunks and a t-shirt with his school emblem on its breast pocket.

"Okay, the changing room is over there, I've already signed us in so you can go..." She was saying when she grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it as she walked in the direction he had pointed.

"...Come with me. Someone weird might try to peek at me," she said with no hint of sarcasm or joking. She just pulled at his shirt harder till he followed her, looking around for anyone that might recognize them. Just a natural thing Lelouch would do in public.

_Well, it's nice she trusts me enough not to be a weirdo..._

She took him to the dressing rooms which were little more than rooms with a curtain in front of it, as these were the rooms closest to the beach. She entered an unoccupied room and slid the curtain shut, but the drag on the curtain rod and the rings caused it to not shut completely...

_Crap, it's slightly opened... should I say something? Or would she then think I noticed because I was looking in the first place... wait, WHY AM I LOOKING?_

He was absentmindedly looking at the opening. But she was not standing in it's view so it was fine. However, he caught a glimpse of her. She had moved to put fold up her clothes and was...

_Naked! Anya Alstreim is naked, and I can kind of see her... almost anyway... ugh, why do I even care?_

He felt like a bit of one of these 'weirdos' he was supposed to be on guard against but...

_To fight a demon one must become one, that is the old saying, right?_ (it isn't)

All he could really make out from the opening was the side of her nicely shaped waist and legs anyway, not much she wouldn't see once she got in her swimsuit. but then, she began to turn toward him a little.

_She's turning... I'll be able to see..._

His eyes went wide! In the crack was her left nipple and... her...

_Vagina... I can see... how smooth and hairless it is..._

He then turned around and shook his head. he was acting a little TOO much like a normal teenager at this moment and he may have lost himself for a bit...

_Honestly though... I've been pushing this side of mine away for too long... In my youth, all my attention went to my sister and making sure she was safe and taken care of. And now I have... my life as ZERO and the stress of keeping up this facade of mine all the time... I can't even remember the last time I even masturbated..._

"Are these thoughts because of my repression?" he muttered silently to himself, trying to take a calculating approach to his own natural instincts and latent lust. Part of him even wondered if she had left that opening on purpose... a way to send him a message perhaps?

"Thanks for waiting." She said as the sound of metal on metal rang out as she pushed opened the curtains and walked past him. She had a robe on so he could not see what she was wearing just yet... not that it mattered.

"Did you want to get something to drink first? It's not too hot today but I think they have mango drink available still this time of year." She seemed to think about what he said then nodded as she looked at her phone. They walked to the beach area in silence. It was only in the eighties, not too warm but a good climate to be at the beach still.

"Not many people here..." He remarked at the number of open spots there were.

"Not many people come this time of year... it's the best time," she said with a nod as she pointed at the stall that sold the mango drinks she was promised.

"Alright, find us a spot to put a blanket down and I'll get us some." He said as she just turned to walk to the beach. Her emotionless demeanor was making this tougher than he thought it would be... but he suspected she was fine with the drinks. Lelouch casually walked up to the beach stall, his sandals making slight thuds in the warm sand.

"Hello! Young man! What would you like?" A balding dark-skinned man said with a big smile. He was wearing a shirt with a typical "tropical" shirt with baggy white pants, despite being at work he generally seemed to be in a good mood.

"Uh, just a couple of your mango drinks is all," he said as he laid the money down for the drinks on the counter tray provided. The man gave an even bigger smile and nodded.

"Two mango drink coming up for the young man and his..." he looked at the pink-haired girl who was now removing her robe. The man seemed to lose his train of thought at the sight of her sky blue bikini. It tightly hugged her petite form perfectly. Some of it had run up the backside and she pulled it out and adjusted it.

_Hey! Is he looking at Anya?_

Lelouch turned but the man was already making their drinks with his back turned. Without much time at all, he spun around a drink in a festive pineapple glass, each.

_Why Pineapples if you only serve mango drinks here?_

Lelouch took the drinks and thanked the man. he walked to where Anya wad set up their blanket. He handed her one and she politely took it, taking a sip from the straw. She seemed to perk up a bit and look at the rink a tad surprised.

"Oh! It's good!" She said with as much passion he'd ever heard from her, which is to say, not much. He took a drink, and she was right, it was. He sat next to her and they simply sat and finished their drinks in yet more silence.

He looked out upon the crystal clear blue water that lapped lazily at the warm white sand. Palm trees marked the edge of the beach which then gave way to hotels and luxury homes. It was the very picture of a "beach resort". And it made Clovises estate billions. The sky was blue but far off into the distance there were some dark clouds, given the direction of the wind they would probably be looking at some rain later on in the evening. Unexpectedly, Anya broke the silence.

"Why serve mango in a pineapple glass?" She asked at nobody in particular. Lelouch chuckled at how he had the same thought.

"Maybe the image of a pineapple invokes more of a "tropical lifestyle" look than a mango?" He answered anyway. she simply cocked her head at the glass a bit and finished her drink. He finished his and returned the novelty glasses to the man as they did not plan to keep them, and were both slightly annoyed by them at this point.

Her back was turned to him as he returned to her.

"So, did you want to go in the water now that we're hydrated?" he asked but without turning her head to look at him she produced a tube of sunscreen lotion. It wasn't particularly sunny today but her light skin probably burned much easier than his.

"My back..." is all she said. He looked at her light-skinned back and waist, she moved her hair out of the way.

_It's a normal request... one you'd even see mothers and sons doing. Completely innocent!_

He took the tube and applied a good amount on his hands and began rubbing her back. She shivered a bit at his touch, or from the cold lotion and straightened up her back. Remaining as professional as he possibly could he applied the sunscreen on he back, neck shoulders.

_Damnit... this is kind of a turn on for me on..._

He could not deny that he liked rubbing her body in thie semi-familiar way... she was very soft. Not trying to seem to wager he kept it to the necessary limit of rubs. She looked back and up at him so that she was looking in a way where he would appear upside down to her.

"Want me to do you?" her words were innocent enough but he worried how he might react at this point if she caressed him... he was already aware that his... more primal nature seemed to be at large, even though he'd been on many dates with many pretty girls... why was it this one that made him feel this way when not another one had?

"Um no, that's ok, I already used some spray-on sunscreen before coming here," She simply looked forward at the beach. He was about to likewise, take a seat next to her but as he moved into position to sit she suddenly stood up.

"Okay, let's go for a walk on the beach... Lelouch, come with me." She said looking at him in a somewhat cute manner. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that might be nice." he actually would prefer to remain here but he was reserved to playing out his part as a hopeful teenager trying to get lucky on a first date. But as they made their way to the water's edge they were stopped by three older boys... probably four or five years older than Lelouch, and much more physically fit.

"Hey! This one is pretty cute! What do you guys think?" A blonde, tanned man asked the ones behind him. His orange, curly-haired friend chuckled and stepped between her and Lelouch, forcing Lelouch on the outside of their crowding circle.

"Sorry, bud, why don't you go take a hike while we entertain your girlfriend... there aren't any babes out today so we'll just have fun, right girly?"

_Damnit... these assholes are going to ruin this act... well it can't be helped._

"You morons... really are the worst aren't you? Not only is she with me... but you idiots have no idea who I am..." he announced with all the superiority he had practiced as his role as ZERO.

In reality, he just needed to ensure all three took their eyes off their prey, Anya and looked at him. It was fortunate the Curley haired one muscled in the way he did, Anya was not facing his direction.

His provocation worked, all three of them turn to face Lelouch. Giving him the perfect opportunity to activate his Geass. As soon as they looked at him his eye activated and he had complete control over their minds and bodies. The way they had talked to Anya did not sit well with him.

_I could just order them to stop acting like this, it would probably even improve their lives and I'd never have to deal with them again... eh, I'll just kill them._

"Why don't the three of you try and swim to China!" He said with contempt and disgust. As soon as he issued the order their expressions became blank and complacent... they simply nodded and turned to walk toward the beach and it's ocean in silence.

"W...what..." Anya stuttered as she suddenly witnesses her rude intruders simply walk off at command.

_Damn... that did look suspicious! I should say something..._

"Uh, th... they must know I would have called for help if they didn't leave us alone..." he followed up the lame excuse with an even lamer laugh. She gave no signs as to whether she bought his act but just nodded with a slight smile.

"I was fine... but thank you, that was very nice of you to do." She bowed slightly. Lelouch felt his blood pressure return to normal and his adrenaline relaxing... but he still had been excited by the thrill of potential conflict and need some kind of release.

Another out of place and very brief fantasy popped into his head of him besetting upon her right here and now and then ravishing her against her will... he quickly banished such ideas to the realm of the forgotten.

_My body is defiantly telling me something... I might have to deal with this... or it could impede my future judgment._

He clicked his tongue in annoyance that he would be driven to fulfill such a barbaric and... basic need, as the future ruler of this new world... he should above such influencees... and yet...

"So, um... do you still want to hit the water?" he was hoping to change the subject and mood with this question. Anya just blinked at him calmly.

"Hit the water..." she repeated his sentence.

"Uh, you know, go swimming?" She kind of shrugged with a bored expression.

"I don't really like saltwater, it's fine if we don't." Lelouch tilted his head a bit.

"If you don't like water, why did you ask to come here?" He asked, feeling a little baffled. She opened her arms up so he could get a full look at her and her cute bikini.

"I wanted to wear this." She answered him so matter of factly it was a bit off-putting. But that was very... normal, so he couldn't really fault her for it.

"But, why me?"

"I also wanted you to see me in it..." she said turning ever so red. it was the first time he'd ever seen her blush. This was the first time he'd seen act this... emotional.

_What should I say to her? To be honest I really like her in it..._

"It... suits you well, uh... I like it," he said, his awkwardness genuine. She smiled slightly but then it was gone as she nodded in satisfaction.

"Well if not the ocean, what about the water park? I think they opened a new slide..." he was casually remarking but as he looked at her, she had a very determined look.

"Yes... A slide would be fun." she was already looking up at the tallest one. It looped down several times fell looped a few more than shot you out into a large pool. They walked to the line, luckily it wasn't that long, so getting to the slide didn't take all that long.

They walked up a series of stairs, then another, then another... finally they were at the top, not a word was spoken the whole time they ascended the stairs together. There was a bored-looking employee at the top moderating who went down the slide to prevent accidents. Je seemed to charged with handing the slider goers' inflatable rafts that they were meant to ride down the slide with.

"Here you g..." he was saying and handing over a raft, then withdrew it and looked at Anya. Lelouch looked at the teenager worker slightly annoyed.

"Is there a problem?" He asked politely but still letting his annoyance come through. The teenager was long-haired and had freckles, wore a red hat and seemed... less educated than your typical eleven.

"Um, well yeah... she is too short to ride this slide..." the teenager worker said, pointing at a sign. There was a picture of a cartoon Clovis, he was holding his hand up to a 5'6ish height level. Anya at 5'4 was slightly under the height requirement to use the attraction.

"You're kidding, right? She barley is under," Lelouch explained. Anya seemed slightly annoyed but also looked at Lelouch a tad fondly as he defended her right to ride the slide. The teen seemed annoyed that they were making a big deal about this.

"Look... I don't make the rules, alright? If I let her go, and she gets hurt... who do you think get's blamed first?" the teen said with a dismissive tone. Lelouch briefly considered using his Geass on this halfwit but decided he wasn't worth it. He could handle this with his normal skills.

"Indeed... it's very comforting to see an employee of this park care so much for it's attendance! However, we walked all the way up here, and waited in line... maybe if... we shared a raft, I could then take all responsibly of any 'accidents'? Just say we went without your concent... it would be our word against yours..."

The teen seemed like he was already over this whole conversation and just waved them by and handed them just a single raft.

"Just hold onto your sister tight man... I don't want her getting hurt, kay?" Lelouch smiled and nodded, not saying anything more, he tossed the raft in the launch area and gingerly sat in the center of the tube-like raft. Without being asked Anya sat on his lap. Her soft, her very soft buttocks sat in his lap, putting a fair amount of pressure on his lap and it's... contents.

_This feels..._

He was concerned that her pressure would cause a biological reaction that would be... embarrassing to say the least, but before that even became an issue, the teen pushed his back roughly which sent them flying down the dark and wet tubes.

Perhaps normal people would consider the speed, the sharps turns and slight "G's" from the decent a bit too accelerating, but both of them had piloted nightmare frames at speed many times this, taking turns and bends that stressed their bodied hundreds of times than this simple ride. To both of them, this was nothing.

_And yet..._

"Wuuuahhh!" Anya let out a cry that Lelouch had never expected to hear. Whatmore, the look on her face was that of enjoyment... for some reason, she seemed to really like the banal twists and turns of this ride.

_She's actually cute when showing emotion... I wonder how she would look if i made her climax..._

He then shook his head, once again trying to keep his cold and calculating self from slipping into something... neanderthalic.

The soaking twists and turns soon gave way to the pool that they skidded across on till sloshing to a lazy stop. All said, it wasn't an unpleasant experience.

"Um... could you stop fondling me?" Anya turned to look at him. He blinked, not understanding what she was talking about when he realized the placement of his hands. He was holding her close to him, as expected to keep her safe, but his hands were supping both of her underdeveloped and somewhat flat breasts.

_Shit! I've been grabbing her chest this whole time during the ride!_

He released his unconscious lecherous grasp on her but before doing so noted something...

_Her nipples were... hard. Wait, was she getting turned on by my accidental groping of her?_

"Uh, sorry... I just..." He tried to explain but she jumped off his lap and walked to the edge of the pool.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. But still... I never expect Lelouch to be a pervert that would grab girls without their consent ." Her delivery of the last line was so emotionless, he didn't know if she was serious or kidding. Then she reached out her hand to help him up off the raft and into the pool, so he figured she was indeed just kidding.

The water was clear and nice as they casually swam to the less occupied area of the large pool that the slides emptied out into. The water was warm and clean. She dunked her head under the water and then popped up. her pink hair matted along her petite body. She flipped her wet hair back, sending a spray of water at Lelouch, probably by accident.

"So you like the slides, but not the ocean water?" he asked as he swam up behind her. She took no notice of his odd approach and nodded.

"Pools and slides are nice... I was thinking of joining the Ashford swim team after all..." Lelouch was surprised to hear this personal information.

"Really? I hear the coach can be really tough on the swimmers when competition time rolls around."

"Yes, I have heard this as well... but I do well in a strict environment. making decisions for myself can be... troublesome sometimes." She admitted quietly. Lelouch could understand where she was coming from. It was a soldier's mentality. And she was just that. Her age and look made that hard to remember at times.

"If you like... I could come to watch you practice," he offered. She shook her head.

"Boys are not allowed to be in the building when they practice I am told." He nodded and rolled his eyes at his own naivety.

"But... at night it's open to all swim team members so... you could watch me then..."

_At night? Alone? She has to be sending me messages, right?_

"Um, yeah... I'd like that." He smiled and she returned it. It would seem she was relaxing in his presence a bit. They did a few more laps in silence before getting out and toweling off.

They only walked for a bit before she stopped and took an abrupt turn toward a pink and blue bathroom stall.

"I have to use the bathroom." She simply stated as she went into an unoccupied stall. As she attended to her biological calling... Lelouch reflected on his.

_Okay, this actually makes a lot of sense... I am still human after all, and my body must be telling me something. All I need to do is.. fulfill these biological and natural urges and I'll be completely rid of them! This is probably my fault for not "self-servicing" I've actually even heard it's unhealthy for young men to not "release" themselves regularly... that must be it! It's been so long since I ejaculated... I must have to do it or there could be real problems down the road..._

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Anya had finished and was standing quietly next to him. He looked at her and made a decision right then and there.

_For my own health... I will have sex with Anya tonight._

There was no conquest in his tone, merely a need to fulfill a function he would need to do in order to return his mind to things that actually mattered.

"I'm finished... shall we head out?" He simply nodded. It was beginning to get a bit late and he was getting hungry, and figured she was as well.

"I could do for some food... Did you want to go someplace to eat?" He asked looking at her. She contemplated the question then nodded.

"Alright, let's get changed back in out school outfits after showering... I'll meet you in the lobby after," he suggested as they headed for the separate shower rooms. In short order, both were cleaned and changed and ready for the next leg of the date.

They stood in the lobby in silence once more. Lelouch looking at a waiting taxi service that was waiting for anyone who might need a ride.

"Want to take a taxi? Or we could walk, the restaurant I have in mind is not very far, as it overlooks the ocean." She simply shrugged.

_It's still a little early to eat anyway... it looks like she's leaving the decision to me._

"You want to just walk? We can look around on the way." She nodded and followed him. As they passed the lobby building and hotel they had a great view of the ocean as the sidewalk they were on was constructed with the beach scenery in mind. They were on an elevated area of the coast so looking out over the ocean was easy. Boats could be seen coming in, trying to beat the dark and foreboding clouds now coming in faster than expected.

_Not just rain, it looks like it will be a storm... I might be able to use this to my advantage... getting alone in a hotel room or something would be easy enough, just need to drag out the date till this storm hits. Wait, should I be holding her hand at a time like this? Or is that only a thing actual couples do?_

He glanced over at her but she was taking a picture of the scenery with her cell phone.

_Guess it's a non-issue..._

They followed the path that hugged the coastline. It took them past some attractive areas of the city like a large park that was in the center of two lanes of traffic, it was elevated and had walkway bridges leading over the roads to safely walk get to it. She did not seem very taken by it.

_A park? Not really either of our styles... pass._

There was a place where people could get their picture taken against the fantastic backdrop. Normally this probably would have appealed to her but the dark blue and purple clouds rolling in would just make for a dark backdrop to a picture.

There were stores and many other places to shop and eat but they were not here to shop so were ignored. They walked for a little while longer. Now the skyrise tower that the restaurant sat on top was cutting into their sightseeing, and soon they stood in the massive building's shadow.

"Well, this is the place," Lelouch announced as they stood and looked up at the tall highrise skyscraper. They walked in as a well-dressed doorman opened the door for them and smiled with a bow as they entered the floor level.

There were several different elevators, but one looked fancier than the others as it was highlighted in an attractive blue glowing light. There was a sign above the elevator that read 'Diamond on the Blue'. This was an express elevator that would take them straight to the top of the skyscraper, to the highest class restaurant in the whole settlement. Arya followed Lelouch to the doors as they slid open from his touch of a button.

The reverse side of the elevator was made of a see-through polymer so as you ascended you could take in the ever-expanding landscape and waterfront. As the Diamond on the Blue was at the very top of this impressively tall building, the smooth elevator trip actually took a while. Thankfully, Arya spent that time taking pictures with her phone of the fantastic view their elevation afforded them, eliminating the need for small talk as they waited to reach the top.

The elevator door opened up to a posh setting. It was mostly an elite setting with chairs and table cloths that easily cost thousands of credits. A well-dressed woman in a gender-neutral 'bartenders' suit bowed upon their entrance. As it was beginning to get dark, the restaurants' mood lighting was just now flickering on, setting a relaxing and even, romantic feeling about the place.

"Welcome to The Diamond on the Blue, will it be just the lovely couple tonight?" She asked with a sweet smile cast at Arya and Lelouch who only nodded with polite smiles.

The woman's well-trained eyes sized them both up immediately and concluded they were students of Ashford academy due to their school crests and uniform, meaning they were from the upper echelon of society. With a smile, she led them into the restaurant proper.

The decorations were minimalist, instead choosing to rely on the amazing view. As such, the outer walls were made from the same polymer that the elevator was made of. The inner side of the restaurant was reserved for the many bars and drinking areas, as students, they were not allowed to that side.

They were led to a table for two that had the best view of the sea. He took a seat across from her. She handed them menus and smiled.

"Your server will be out shortly." She assured them before taking her post back at the front door to greet the next guests. Lelouch looked over the menu.

As this was a seaside restaurant, most of the selection offered was high scale seafood. He eyed the bacon-wrapped scallops for the appetizer but wasn't sure what he wanted to have for his main course.

_I'll probably just go with the lobster tail and garlic mashed potatoes._

Anya looked overt he menu a few times. After a single nod, she folded it up and set it down.

"You already know what you want?" He asked a bit surprised. She thought for a bit.

"Um, I'll just get whatever you order." She said with little emotion. he thought that was a tad odd but didn't say so.

"Well then, let's share an order of bacon-wrapped scallops and... lobster tail with the potatoes." she smiled, seemed she was fine with his suggestion. Not long after their waiter came to their table and happily took their orders. Lelouch decided he wouldn't force small talk over dinner and would let her lead the conversation.

Predictably, however, she remained silent as they ate. It was silent as they enjoyed their food. About halfway through the meal the light tapping of water drops could be heard against their view of the now, night, beach resort. Anya looked at the droplet covered window.

"The storm is finally here..." she stated as a matter of fact.

"Getting back to the academy might be hard, and it's rather late," Lelouch said coyly. He knew the academy was too far, as was curious about what she would suggest.

"It's fine, I have a place not far from here. I bought it as a kind of secondary home whenever I'm off duty in Area 11 so I may find respite. If you don't mind we may stay there for the night.

_Perfect! In a place like that, I will have no trouble bending her to my will... this is almost fun!_

Lelouch hid his wicked smile by rubbing his chin. The more he looked her over as she ate the more he wanted to ravish her... the anticipation was almost enough to make him hard.

They finished their meal with only a few distractions as lighting stuck the water miles off into the ocean. Lelouch paid and left a generous tip when they had finished their meals.

"Thank you! Please come back again sometime!" The Hostess called out as they made for the elevator. Once on the streets, they made use of the waiting taxi service and Anya gave him the directions to her house. He seemed to recognize the area she indicated and understood she was very wealthy.

Lelouch looked lazily out the taxi window as they drove. The water from the rain was getting heavier and it made the lights of the city streak and blurred as the droplets got pulled across the windows surface. He gave Anya a slight glance and she seemed to be doing the same thing, staring out the window and looking at nothing.

Soon the cab pulled up to her estate, it was a floor level apartment but the expense was evident right away. Even if the house was only three bedrooms, the property it sat on was lit up with will an accent towards mood and decore. Expensive trees and well-maintained bushes further added to the well-groomed look of the estate. It was just the kind of place a single girl with money would buy for herself to "getaway for a few days". It had a canopy that the cab let them out under so they would not get wet.

"Thank you, have a safe night!" The cab driver called out happily at the, yet again, good tip Lelouch left with the driver. Anya took him to the door without saying much. It opened after she waved her I.D. card past the lock and they walked in.

As soon as they did so the motion sensors picked up on their movements and the house was flooded with light. He scanned the area. it looked like she had probably bought this place "as is" furniture included. It was if this place had never been lived in either as there was virtually no dust or marks anywhere. They both took off their shoes at the door and walked into the living room.

It was modest. With a big Television set, a large couch with some matching chairs and a table to eat on that four people could sit at. All the lamps matched each other like they had been bought at the same store, dark brown and off white seemed to the color scheme of the expensive-looking abode.

"Do you come here often?" he asked taking off his coat and hanging it up on a provided coat rack.

"No, but it's been useful a few times, so I intend to keep it." She said honestly. He started to think about how he should go about taking her. She left to get dried off.

_The clothes she comes back with might be her "go ahead" signal... then again she likes to dress provocatively anyway so maybe not._

"Either way, I won't get a chance like this again, so I have to make sure it happens," he muttered silently to himself.

_I could simply force myself on her... but obviously that's just my contempt for her allegiance coming through. I could do is just use my Geass on her, I could have her as my sex pet anytime I wanted... that seems like a waste, I might need to actually use her someday. _

He thought about the day, and how she had probably been dropping him subtle hints.

_She might need me to take control, but I'm fairly certain she wants this anyway. I will simply state that I intend to have sex with her..._

He sat on the couch and waited, soon she came out. She was simply wearing her Ashford Acamadmy tack suit. Her hair was tied back in a quick poy tail.

_Sweatpants and sweatshirt? That's not a very strong signal after all..._

He was rather disappointed. But moved on with his plan.

"Anya, let me ask you something... what was the real reason for this date? Are you really attracted to me?" He asked blatantly. She took a seat next to him on the sofa couch and looked at him.

"All the girls like you Lelouch... I figured I should try to get you before they could." She hadn't really answered his question, but she left a segway open for his next stance.

"Well, then you are actually in luck... I've decided you, Anya Alstreim, will be the one I give my virginity to." He stated in a factual manner. She blinked as she took in what he had just purposed.

"V...Virginity? That... wait..." She grew a little nervous looking and blushed, this further drove Lelouch to want her. He stood up in front of her, standing very close to her. She backup up against the couch a bit showing some signs of nervousness.

"Well, Anya Alstreim? What are you waiting for? Disrobe." His order was stern and slightly hunger filled. She jumped at the sudden realization he meant to have sex as in, right now.

"Wa... it. I wasn't... um, this..." she was withdrawing so he leaned in and unzipped her sweatshirt.

"Wuaaa!" She cried out with the same excitement and shock she had on the water slide as he opened up the middle of her sweatshirt and pulled both flaps past her slender shoulders. She looked away blushing furiously now as he small, A-cup breasts were made bare. Lelouch smiled smugly at her lack of real resistance, she was shy but this was something she wanted to do or else she would be putting up a bigger fight. He looked at her nice breasts and admired how pink her nipples were, he also noted they were hard, and it was warm in here so he doubted it was from being cold.

"You look excited by this..." he said lowly as he gently grabbed both her nipples and squeezed them a little.

"WWUUUAAA!" She let out the same cute cry but much louder as she fell back against the soft couch. As she laid back she did in fact spread her legs enough for him to step in and get close, to which he did. He eyes were closed and she was looking away and shuddering at his fondling of her stiff and protruding nipples.

"No...no... please..." She begged pitifully as he moved his hands onto her chest, taking her breasts into his palms. He groped her chest with soft but meaningful massages as he pushed his thumbs roughly against the stiff centers. She was panting out loudly and beginning to sweat a bit. He ignored her fake objections and pressed his knee roughly into her crotch. She cried out but covered her mouth with her hands to stifle it.

_What is this dampness? From the rain?... No! She is soaking wet from her own bodily fluid! She loves this! _

Another wicked smile crept on his face as he realized she was already getting off on his dominance over her, her rejections were indeed just for show! His own fondling of her had brought him to full erection, with a simple flick of his thumb and wiggle of his waist his fully aroused member was standing, expectantly in her face. As he had let go of her chest she looked up with wide eyes. This was probably the first penis she had seen.

"Are you going to look at it, or pleasure me like I want?" he asked with a tone of added annoyance. She remained silent and did not look him in the eyes. Slowly she reached up and touched it. her eyes blinked in surprise as her hands touched it.

"So warm..." she muttered to herself. He hummed in a positive manner to let her know he liked her touch.

"I... I don't really know what..." She admitted in shame as she had never done anything like this before.

"It's easy, put it in your mouth and suck on it." he informed her. She almost yelped out at the thought.

"I don't know... if I want..." she meekly protested in embarrassment. He clicked his tongue and grabbed her pink hair tails roughly, getting two full handfuls of her hair. He quickly yanked her head toward his crotch as he thrust his member at her. At once he had rammed the entire length of his dick into Anya's throat. Her hands flailed around in surprise as she tried to pull her head back, but as she did, Lelouch knelt in more, forcing his hard member deeper into her open and gagging throat.

_Oh my god!... this feeling is like nothing I could imagine!... her gag reflex is squeezing my dick from every side... it's so wet and warm._

Suddenly the combined feeling of having her lips, tongue, and esophagus all working together as he forced her face to take in his dick was too much. He grabbed her hair harder as he unleashed his first torrent of cum into her throat and mouth. His muscles tightened and as he gave her lots of fresh cum. The sensation was more than he thought it would be, it was the best feeling he'd experienced on a pysical level. His thrusts were erratic and harder and her throat had reached it's limit. His twitching dick almost made her cough out his dick but she made a point to swallow everything he'd bestowed in her by sucking in air through her nose and gulping his thick salty jizz down.

She was sputtering for air so he removed himself from her mouth, allowing her to gasp and cough for oxygen. For a second he thought maybe he'd gone too far but as soon as she caught her breath she immediately wrapped her small lips around his penis again. She eagerly cleaned his still erect dick of what was leftover from his orgasm as she licked and sucked up all the white sticky strands that remained.

He let out a loud gasp as her tongue and tight lips ran up and down his shaft at her own pace. Moaning lewdly she bobbed her head back and forth in rhythmic fashion as she worked his member with her mouth best she knew how.

_I can tell she has never done this before, but she has a natural talent for it!_

He looked down as her blushing face, her eyes were closed and the dampness on his knee was growing thicker. He chuckled.

"You're getting turned on from suck my dick, aren't you?" He asked but she offered him no resp[oce. He frowned slightly and dug his knee hard against her crotch, grinding it aginst her soaking wet slits. She suddenly yanked her mouth off of him and threw her head back aginst the couch. A devious smile replaced his smile from pleasure as he put his hands around her neck and sternum, gaining leverage for his knee to really dig against her wet spot.

"KYAA!" she let out a pleasurable cry as he breathed more heavy and labored than before. He pulled her body back and forth as he kept the hard pressure of his knee rubbing against where her clitoris was. He grinned as she looked up at him, they seemed to be begging him to stop but to keep going. However, he stopped. She was about to look up in wonder as he also let go of her body.

"AH!" Was all she made out as he pulled off her pants and opened shirt... She was now completely nude before him. Her small frame was pleasing as she fell back on to the couch. He eyed her body and placed his hand between her legs.

She was brought back to attention as she felt his fingers slide into her tight... her very tight opening. Her whole body clenched up and she grabbed his wrist with her hands.

"H...hurts..." She protests at his single finger penetrating her. He smiled.

"Well that's to be expected... you're only fifteen after all... he laughed as he pushed it into her warm and wet body.

"N...No...st...stop." She pleaded as he smacked her hands way from his wrist.

As punishment for her resisting, he thrust another finger into her incredibly tight slit. Her legs opened wider and her eyes opened up fully, a look he'd been dying to see.

"IF we don't loosen you up now, how will you endure my fucking of you?" He growled into her ear. Her body froze up with caution for a second as she realized the ordeal she was in store for. She tried to relax and laid back, letting Lelouch explore her inner region. But with a few slower but firm thrusts into her he felt her muscles giveaway a bit as he began to stretch her out a bit. Yet the look of discomfort was evident on her face. She was holding her arms up against her chest, then she started to shake and her expression change.

Eh? What now? Why is she shaking, is the pain really too much for her?

But a warm and thick sensation flooded over his hand and fingers as she cried out in climax.

"Hhhnnnnngg!" Her mouth was open as she came onto his hand. She continued trembling at his deep touch. The look in her eyes was of overbearing pleasure. She was now covered in sweat and panting harder.

"Imagine, cumming from getting treated like this, you really are a pervert aren't you?" He laughed, showing her his sticky hand.

"Have a taste!" He said wickedly as he put his love juice covered fingers into her open mouth. She moaned loudly as she licked his fingers clean, her small tongue wrapping around each finger he fed her.

_This is really something...I have her bent to my will, and I didn't even use Geass!_

His eyes then drifted down her body to the place he'd been fingering. Without warning, he moved over between her legs and pressed them open. A look of shock replaced her lust covered expression.

"W... wait, Lelouch... it's too soon... I'm not..." she pleaded again, futility as he pressed the tip of his member against her wet labia. Just the sensation of her wet creases rubbing up and down his excited member was driving him wild. Without any more hesitation, he drove himself into her. He could feel the ripples of her muscles tearing as his girth nearly exceeded what she was caple of taking. He felt a flow of warmth over his member, he looked down saw she had indeed been a virgin.

"I've taken your virginity Anya... it and you are now mine!" He laughed at the incredible feelings her body was doing to his. Her tightness was near dick crushing levels, but he was stretching her out with every force filled assault onto her virginity. Her body shook and trembled underneath his reaping of her womanhood.

"NO!" She cried out loudly in pain as he tore through her virginity with no remorse or love. He continued his thrusting into her, the amount of resistance her inner walls put up was nothing as he went deeper into her region with every push.

"Nyaa!" She was crying actual tears of pain, but the pitiful and pathic look she was finally showing only drove him to see her in more distress as his hip pumped harder against hers. She tried to throw him off but he'd already pinned both her wrists to the couch with his hands. He now had complete control over her body and was dominating her every way he saw fit.

"Pl...plese..." She begged out as he kept fucking her tight hole looser. Suddenly she threw her own hips against his.

"Why are you making requests? By what right? I own your body right now Anya... it's mine to do as I see fit!" he said between labored panting and heaving as he was now shoving himself all the way to the hilt of his shaft. Her eyes were stuck open in shock and pain as she felt as if he'd split her in half with his unrestrained urges. She tried to make out pained cried but a strained moan was all her shocked brain could make as she could feel him contorting her womb canals to suit his shape. Once her mind had released her from shock another warm and sticky sensation filled her lap and his penis as she came on his dick with enough pressure and force to pop him out of her.

"My... oh my...GOD...CUM...I'M...I'M CUMMING, LULU!" she shrieked out as she shook and convulsed, almost like a fish flopping around on the deck of a boat.

"Wha?" He moved back in pure amazement as she threw her leg open as far as they would go. Her sweet juice sprayed out over him, covering his shirt with her orgasms. She kept thrusting her hips at nothing as spurt after spurt of her climax ruined her nice couch and his shirt. He blinked as she cried out at the top of her lungs a few more times then collapsed in a wet shivering heap of lust.

"M...more... fuck... me more... Lelouch..." she heaved between slutty moans. He smiled down at her trembling form.

"Making requests again, are we? Well, I suppose I can fulfill this one," He moved over her and slid his dick back into it's property. The look on her face was so cute and lewd he picked up where he'd left off. He started by driving his manhood as deep into the body as her young form could allow, he grabbed her sweat covered hips and picked them off the couch to get as much leverage to fuck her as hard and fast ad he could.

"Yes...yes...yessss!" She hissed out at every painful but pleasure-filled surge Lelouch sent coursing through her loins. He snickered at her love for his cock.

"You really do like this don't you?" He giggled a bit at the look on her face, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth was open and tongue slopping out a bit as saliva ran down both sides of her mouth. Her eyes were wandering to the top of their sockets as her mind went fuzzy with fulfilled desire and unchecked satisfaction. The mixture of her incredibly tight-fitting but also very wet body was more than he could take.

_If I don't stop I'll cum inside her..._

But the intense feeling her body was giving his wasn't something he wanted to let end. He began violently pounding her hips into the couch, he knew this would hurt her but he didn't care. She let out squeaks of pain every time he came down on top of her till he finally exploded his essence into her warm and wanting bosy. With one last, womb penetrating thrust, he filled her up with his satisfied desire. He continued fucking her harder and harder as he let every let drop of his pent up frustrations overflow the girl he had pinned to the couch.

"You're going to impregnate me!" She cried out as she also came, her tight vagina walls grabbed his sperm-producing member and milked him for more.

"Yes! Get pregnant with my fucking child!" He cried as the pent up lust and passion overtook him and for a moment. They climaxed together as his cum completely filled her up. When he pulled out of her a river of his cum poured out of her limp and used body. Her eyes were still flickering from the mind breaking experience of pain and pleasure, with the added benefit of getting dominated by Lelouch. he smiled as he reached into her coat and took out her phone, clicked the camera app and pointed at her.

She was on her back, legs spread wide open with Lelouch's river running out of her gaping pussy. Her face had his cum on it and she was cover in sweat. Her eyes were still roll up and glazed over and she was panting heavily with her tongue still hanging out lewdly. her hair was messed up a strewn on the couch, the image of a used up condom came to his mind.

"Hmm, give us a "V for victory" sigh Anya," He said as he pointed her phone at her. She drunkenly looked his way and put her hands next to her face with the V signs up. He took the picture of her and sent it to his phone, as well as saving it onto hers and making it her background. He closed the phone and tossed it next to her.

"So neither of us forgets this," he chuckled, again not knowing the full reaching depth of his words. She just nodded as she finally lost conciouse from her ordeal.

About a week later...


End file.
